


【太岳东楼】倏忽谁能知

by Yubilin



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 史同, 嘉隆万, 明朝, 明朝同人
Genre: M/M, 太岳东楼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 这是一个东楼“性转”嫁给张翰林的BE故事。
Relationships: 严嵩/徐阶, 张居正/严世蕃, 杨继盛/王世贞, 高拱/张居正
Kudos: 6
Collections: 蒲生野塘中





	【太岳东楼】倏忽谁能知

**Author's Note:**

> CP是张居正/严世蕃，部分代入1566设定，不能接受的朋友快逃呀。
> 
> 时间点设在隆庆五年科考刚刚结束（对的你没看错），这一科都是太岳的学生，出了很多争先恐后弹劾他的魔鬼（……）。虽然标了太岳东楼向，但其实是个张江陵风评被害，高新郑钳制言路的故事，而且夹带了严阶和盛世（杨继盛/王世贞），具体如何大家自由心证叭。
> 
> 题名来自太岳诗《蒲生野塘中》：荣瘁不自保，倏忽谁能知。实在是我不会起题目，只好到处祸害老张的诗，良愧良愧。

京都病月本是料峭轻寒时节，全赖前日春榜一放，新科进士老爷们登时愍不畏寒，连日往拜座师，同年叙谊，好不快活。

几位辛未科新进士在荣恩宴上打过照面，又共谒孔庙、拜了座师，便相约至东长安大街勾阑胡同喝酒。这一干人还未得授官，尚且讲求一个洁身自好，不肯真正往腌臜处觅柳寻花，只在小酒楼上寻一雅间坐了。

俄尔有一与约进士又至，这迟来者乃江西人，携了二位本省同年，见众人起身，便与他们引见：“这位是我同邑安福刘兄，字国基。”又指另一人道：“这位是临江朱兄，字文卿。”众人见礼，叙了齿，重又坐下。

他们正在这里推杯换盏，却听楼下有抚尺声响，正是个说书先生排开案来，要讲一段戏说。这说书先生声如洪钟，压得楼底看客一晌俱静。众进士心生好奇，推开窗来，也要听他讲甚么掌故。

只见那说书先生笑道：“列位看官请了。”哗啦展开撒扇摇一摇，便吟一首诗来：

瑞竹延恩诚难远，  
日出冰山实易颓。  
偃月格天终乌有，  
惟德以昌俱还无。

“情乃一段孽缘，梦系三千尘心。诸位也知今春金榜才放，庶常已选，大登科后小登科的大有人在。我如今便说国朝世庙间一位大学士，嫁女与翰林，小姐对联选夫的故事。这位大学士子嗣艰难，到三十岁上止得一女，爱如珠宝。小姐亦才端貌妍，聪慧非常，通国典，晓时务，解其父不能解之惑，破他人无可破之局。”

众进士听了失笑，都道，何曾有中了进士还未娶妻的，分明脱卯，这说书老儿编得太假！

楼下亦是人言啧啧，那说书先生又一抚尺，续道：

“那小姐心气甚高，不肯轻易嫁人。每每大学士有心择一嘉婿，小姐只推说要多在爷娘膝下侍奉几年。一载一载拖下去，小姐到桃李之年，仍在家侍奉父母，竟成相公一块心病。

这日大学士同夫人相议此事，道是近年视茫茫，发苍苍，齿牙动摇，筋骨不强，只一个女儿终身无处托付，来日老夫先去，不知何人为她遮风挡雨。阁老与夫人执手间，不由愀然泪下。小姐在屏风后，听得老父此论，也不禁长叹，自回闺阁读书。不意忧烦间，却将手边一个小端溪砚推下桌去。

“看官你道，这小姐为何要愁？原来小姐真真娇痴若愚，将一颗芳心寄予明月，不愿爹爹将她许给陌客。她前年出城踏青路上，正正撞见命中冤家。那冤家乃一位新科进士，弱冠之年，颀身玉立，仪态翩翩，穿一身崭新襽袍，在梅花树下朝她展颜一笑，眉目绚艳，恰入小姐之眼。小姐打听这新进士考得二甲头前，又兼年齿最少，是板上钉钉的庶常，正要作夫人的学生。”

众进士在楼上听得，又笑这说书的前言不搭后语。大学士夫人如何又在翰院教习，不通不通。于是唤小厮添酒，又是好一番吟风弄月，传杯弄盏，还兼联诗赓赋，鼓捣文字，全将楼底热闹抛开一旁。

座中唯刘进士怏怏不乐。他自恃才高，今科二甲第四，偏偏东阁试应得不佳，落选庶常，如今心不能平，暗恨那出题的座主不能尽他才华。今日被强拉至此，更无心应酬，只坐于一旁吃酒，默听那先生说书。众人见他造作难近，也不自讨没趣。

那说书先生又展口才，洋洋洒洒，讲一通那大学士打定主意嫁女，又恐委屈自家掌上明珠，终于允她自己择婿。

说书先生见台下听客聚得多了，不由得意，道：“阁老便在府墙上贴一征婚榜，言道，小姐不日将出一对联，先对之者可为东床快婿。闻得阁老要嫁女，小姐要选夫，但有未娶的官员，未婚的士子都赶趟热闹。

“到了选夫这日，小姐眼见她那冤家已成了留馆翰林，穿一身青袄，携那同年状元挨在诸生中，心下大喜。又见翰林含笑朝她点头，更是心摇神荡，几难自禁。

“众生见得小姐打扮齐整，直是天上碧桃，日边红杏，可望难即。有貌寝的已自惭形秽，唯翰林成竹在胸，志在必成。

“小姐便出上联，道是：寸土为寺，寺旁言诗，诗曰，明月送僧归古寺。

“众人还在抓耳，翰林已应声而对，便有：双木成林，林下示禁，禁云，斧斤以时入山林。

“众人皆道对得妙，状元郎亦在侧拱手道：‘难得贤弟有急智，为兄不如也。’

“阁老在一旁，见这翰林风仪伟美，气宇非凡，在诸人中最为出挑，正是浊尘不掩珠玉，浮云难遮日月，心下暗赞，牵夫人手，叹曰：‘恨此良才不为老夫门生。’又召他进前，问经史无有不通，询策论更出人上。阁老同夫人大喜，即许婚姻，成就好事。”

须知看客最爱这等花好月圆，鹊笑鸠舞，当下有人大声喝采，盖过楼上众进士彼此恭维推奖声。正恼怒间，朱进士道：“不若也听这说书的还有何狂语。”众进士不好同市井百姓计较，平白丢脸面，都称，文卿兄说的是。

岂料那先生又一抚尺，道：“造化嫉盈，乐中生悲。”接着又言那翰林有一同年，因着不满阁老弄权，具草参章，上疏弹劾，竟至大辟，他夫人为之讼冤，又棺殓其尸，倒带累夫人之父亦为构陷，死西市。翰林与阁老夫人不能阻其祸，遂与诀。又两年，阁老忤上意，失圣欢，得祸。

说书先生将撒扇一收，作结语道：“正是，冰山泮，金穴空，往昔恩爱俱流东。”他这样一言落下，正如惊雷炸响，震得四方不安。

诸位新科进士饱览诗书，熟读邸报，本朝典故无有不通者，如何不晓这里间譬喻？一时楼上雅间内俱已明白他说的是哪家故事，面色纷异。唯刘进士拍案而起，厉声道：“这等荒唐事也在市井流传！辅臣还能偃然自处，当真卤莽轻狂之至，祖宗法度都不知丢到那里去了！”

座中大惊，那携他同来的进士忙忙打断道：“国基兄，慎言！这段戏说早被新郑公禁了，如今不过一个狂生在此乱吠，量那等无知小民也不晓得他说的是甚么。”

又有相熟同年在旁劝他：“毕竟陈年旧事，刘兄万万缄口，往后莫要提起了。若被传出去，师相失了颜面不提，元辅也要动怒。”这样软语再四，刘进士方闷闷坐下了。

一众同年或同他一般心怀不满的只默默吃酒，或胆小怕累的也都缩舌不言。唯朱进士心道这刘国基必是酒吃多了，如此忤逆老师的狂悖之语也敢出口。况此本是师相年少风流往事，师相最终放手，更是深明大义，又不碍什么，传为美谈，亦无不可。

雅间进士钳口之际，楼下看客也诘质那说书先生，如何这等云散风流了局。说书先生又展扇答道：“故事如此，我又有何法？强求圆满，反是不美。”他这样讲来，也有一知机看客大笑起身：“你这先生说得不真，那翰林对诗时，小姐分明三十多岁了。”台下轰然，皆骂这看客胡言乱语，天下岂有这等荒唐的阁老千金！看客也不分辨，转身走了。

又有人大声问道：“此事甚为乖谬悖理，那先生，你这故事藏头埋尾，好不畏缩，莫不是在此说谎调诐？我今也不要你讲是哪位阁老家阴私，单只说说这翰林、状元姓甚名谁？”

听得此问，朱进士与几个同年对视一眼，皆摇头不语，却见那说书先生也不碰抚尺，只将撒扇一收，拍在桌上，朗声道：“这哪里是什么阴私？我又有何不敢说！诸位听了，这翰林便叫张三，状元便是李四！”

便有看客大笑：“如此说来，那弹劾大学士便是王五了？”说书先生摇头道：“非也，非也。那丧父丧夫的，方是王五！”

底下看客还在哗然，楼上几个新科进士已颜色大变，个个如坐针毡，俱恨今日不巧来了此地。那刘进士拂袖而去，余下几个连同东道也纷纷告辞。朱进士最后痛饮几杯，扔一吊青钱到伺候小厮怀里，自往楼口走去。

朱进士方下了楼，还未出大门，忽听得有人高喊一声：“北镇抚司办事！靠后！靠后！”缘来看客中早伏了好些锦衣卫，听得那先生将故事说得穿了，便推开听书的，跃上台去，将那先生一把拿了，就要压走。朱进士跨步掉臁时，又听那说书先生大叫两声：“我说的都是真的，如何拿我！”朱进士垂首一叹，也自回会馆去了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，这就是性转小阁老嫁给张翰林最终BE的民间故事。别问说书人是谁，说书人就是我，我磕的cp都是真的，锦衣卫莫来挨我！
> 
> 阁老嫁女、小姐对联选夫的故事来自《明代状元奇谈》，我只取了这个梗，而且各种魔改，已经和原传说不一样了，况明代本无哪个阁老把女儿嫁与状元的（原故事是一个假扮成乞丐的新科状元路过对出了对联，就很迷）。
> 
> 打油诗是我胡凑的，完全不合格律，全是梗的堆砌，不过既然是说书就不讲究了。瑞竹和延恩阁都是严家的，在太岳的三瑞诗里出现过。日出冰山颓之语是严家被抄列的清单《天水冰山录》的题名出处。严嵩的钤山堂有铭：“作求惟德，世蕃以昌”，小阁老的名字也是由此而来，偃月堂、格天阁分别是李林甫和秦桧家的。
> 
> 说书人的话本来就是含沙射影，意在言外，明面上讲古，实则抖张相公始乱终弃的黑料，故有好些颠三倒四，刻意模糊的地方。又有些1566的梗，不再赘言。
> 
> 两位拥有姓氏的进士里，刘是刘台，朱是朱琏。奇怪的是明史里说刘台字子畏，但是我写完文后查登科录发现他字国基，国基与台字联系非常明显，怀疑刘台可能改过字，因设定时间在放榜后不久，取了登科录的说法。刘台说的“偃然自处”四字直接摘自他弹劾太岳的上疏。我前日立志要写朱琏和老张，但是构思此文时还没有找到辛未科的登科录，还等日后吧。


End file.
